Love in Disguise
by Frustrated Bookworm
Summary: "I don't know which part on your face attracts my fist," Sumire says offhandedly then laughs sweetly, clearly directed to Koko before punching him on the face fair and square. [7] (One shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters (; This fic is mine, though.

Author's note: **Happy AoGA House Cup!** Their ages here is fifteen and they are high school freshman (:

* * *

**Love in Disguise**

* * *

It has been three weeks since she started liking him for no apparent reason. It's no doubt but even she, can't believe it. He is the guy who she hates the most, for starters! They always say atrocious things to each other though everyone can tell they are actually having fun.

She shakes her head then decides to list down all the things that she hates about him, for her to grasp he truth that she should not like him in one way or another. Her hand moves on the paper lethargically then wrote down,

One, he grins too goofy and childish, contrary to Natsume. He always laughs about some weird issues, much to my irritation. I don't like him.

Two, he is not that good looking, compared to Ruka (who looks purely God) at least. He doesn't have any muscles or abs, just solely fat... yes, just fat. That's why I don't like him.

Three, he doesn't even meet the requirements I have for the guy I will marry. Not the hair, not the eyes, never the nose... just the eyes. Just the eyes, because it twinkled each time he speaks. Oh God, did I just? Fuck, scratch that. I don't like him, not even the slightest bit.

Four, he always do annoying stuffs, at my freaking expense. He is terrible, really terrible and not funny or hilarious (well, sometimes he is) but no. I don't like him.

Five, my blood always boils whenever I see him especially his spiky hair. It looks like it wants to cut me in half anytime I'm not guarded. Creepy. I don't like him.

Six, he got a thing for Anna (the wholly crap baker). I'm not jealous, she's just really crap when she bakes something moving and it's horrible. Mind reader likes her; it's totally obvious therefore I don't like that guy.

Seven, I'm allergic to his presence, we always end up bullying one another, much to my contempt which he finds in absolute delight. I don't like him, he's so despicable.

Eight, I'm writing this list like a third grader because of him. Screw him. I don't even like him.

Nine, I have to stay away from him every freaking time I'm thinking about him because he has the freaking mind reading alice. I don't freaking like him.

Ten, we will not be a good match and we will never be. I'm Sumire Shouda and he is Kokoro Yome. His surname sucks and stinks. It's disgusting how I even thought of his surname as mine. Oh, creep. I don't like him.

Eleven, he always spills my secrets to everyone he sees around the campus. Yes, everyone and I just want to rip his mouth out this instant. I don't like him.

Koko sneaks in from behind Sumire then tried to peek at the paper she's using to write down everything.

"What's that?" he snickered, trying harder to look but then failed.

Sumire jumped up from her seat then her eyes widened in realization. It's the freaking mind reader.

He raises his eyebrows at her while eyeing the paper Sumire hid from her behind.

"Don't you dare read my mind," Sumire threatened, her heart is thumping fast. Fuck.

He frowned then grins again, "Got any problem with me?"

Sumire merely rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. She stepped one foot away from Koko,

"Everything." She murmured.

"What?" Koko asked then chuckled. This is the first time she ever spoke to him in the last three weeks' time.

I wonder what's going on, he pondered curiously but he doesn't want to invade her personal issues by reading her mind carelessly. He wanted her to say it to him using her own mouth. He knew her since childhood but even so, he doesn't have a hint on what exactly is bugging her.

"Once you dislike someone, everything they do becomes utterly annoying," Sumire answered none too subtly. She is just completely stubborn and keeps pushing him away even if she doesn't really means it.

"Oh," he sounded quite offended but then quickly covers it with one of his snickers, "You're referring to me, aren't you?" he questioned instead.

Sumire shrugged, "Apparently." Then she immediately averted her gaze from him and started walking away.

She left him speechless... for the first time.

* * *

"Dude, you're whipped," Mochu begins, putting a hand over Koko's shoulder, "Of all the people, why did that stupid heart picked the sadistic fangirl of Natsume?"

Koko shrugged off his shoulders to keep his friend's hand off his shoulder.

"She's been different these past few weeks." Koko remarked, pouting at Mochu indifferently.

"Maybe she finally grew up," Mochu laughed mockingly then hits Koko's head with his fist, "That leaves you all alone." He finished.

"You're supposed to comfort and give advices to me, you know." Koko groaned. He misses the old times, the way they were teasing each other and not going back to their dorms unscathed, unlike now, Sumire became more serious and she often ignores him. They always had a fight but they also settle it with another fight. He doesn't know what to do now; she is becoming more distant and out of character.

"You should tell her about your feelings, my friend." Mochu interrupted his thoughts, nodding like a priest ready to receive someone's confession.

"Don't mock me." Koko scowled then added, "I'm off."

Mochu simply shrugs then Koko takes off, heading to where his feet will lead him.

He sighed gloomily, practicing in his mind on how to blurt out the truth about his feeling for a certain green haired girl.

"Pfffft! This is so hopeless!" he shrilled, gritting his teeth. Other than being speechless earlier, it's also the first time he felt so defeated. He's fidgeting and sweating nervously, unlike what he usually does everyday. He runs a hand through his spiky ginger hair then sees that a girl is leaning on the Cherry blossom tree from not afar. She is staring at the sky, thinking deeply. Without even commanding himself, he is already in front of the girl he likes, or maybe even love. The girl of his life, Sumire Shouda.

"What are you doing here?" Sumire looks up then irritation crosses her face once she distinguishes that it's Koko.

He steps aside but then didn't sit beside her.

"Just making sure you're fine."

She looked away, "When did you started caring?" It came more like a sarcastic question.

"A long time ago. You're the only one who doesn't know because you don't care." He responded evenly, stretching his hands then putting them inside his pockets.

She glances at him with her familiar emerald eyes, "Don't start with me now." She scoffed, propping herself on one elbow.

"Could you just listen to me until I finished?" he requested, arching his lips into a straight line.

"Five minutes are all you have." Sumire muttered, realizing that Koko is suddenly serious.

"Okay," he heaves a deep breath then continued, "I know we always fights like cats and dogs, for like, many years and a realization hit me a moment ago. I have wasted many precious years—"

Sumire cut him out, "Could you just skip the storytelling and get to the point?"

Koko scratched the back of his neck then squints his head if other people like the Blackmailing Queen, Hotaru Imai is lurking behind some bush or anything then sighs when he saw no one. Good.

He gulps nervously, "I think I like you."

Sumire's eyes twitched then she gawked intently at the boy standing on her side in utter disbelief. She knows that her mouth is widely open but she could really care less right now.

Minutes passed and only silence ensued them.

"So? Now would be the perfect time to say something." Koko stated then giggled at Sumire's reaction if this wasn't such an intense moment.

Sumire snaps out of it and got to her feet then dusts her skirt, staring pointedly at Koko.

"I don't know which part on your face attracts my fist." She said offhandedly then laughs sweetly, clearly directed to Koko before punching him on the face fair and square.

[The rest is up to your imaginations]

* * *

Author's note: Good? No? This is my first time writing one shot fic and I hope you liked and enjoyed reading it as much as I do when I wrote this (: /even though there is no definite ending\ but still, it's a bit funny, is it not? :D And you can suggest some pair for my next one-shot fic.

Leave a review, perhaps? (:

-AnneHyuuga13, logging out.


End file.
